The investigators intend to assess the prevalence of upper genital tract anomalies in women exposed in utero to diethylstilbestro. They will relate the changes found in the upper genital tract to those found in the lower genital tract. In addition, they will attempt to evaluate the incidence of pregnancy wastage in relation to upper genital tract anomalies found in these individuals. In addition, they will attempt to evaluate the prevalence of urinary tract anomalies that may or may not co-exist with genital tract anomalies found in the DES exposed offspring.